Industrial Light
Industrial Light & Magic, or ILM, is a visual effects company. Founded and owned by , it was set up to provide effects for his movie Star Wars and quickly became a prolific effects house, working on numerous feature films, including doing visual effects sequences for the following Star Trek productions: * * * * (footage reused throughout the series) * * * * * Additionally, many Star Trek films and television episodes featured stock footage from these projects, done by ILM, including: * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from , and ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) * (from ) Industrial Light & Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm Ltd. received credit as special effects company in the end credits of all seven season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. ILM has provided special visual effects for over 300 films and television series. In addition to the Star Trek films listed above and the six Star Wars films, their motion picture credits include Raiders of the Lost Ark, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Poltergeist, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Cocoon, Back to the Future and its sequels (starring Christopher Lloyd), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (also starring Christopher Lloyd), Field of Dreams, Ghostbusters II, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, The Abyss, The Hunt for Red October, Total Recall, Die Hard 2, Ghost, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Jurassic Park and its sequels, Forrest Gump, Twister, Mission: Impossible, Men in Black and its sequel, Titanic, Saving Private Ryan, Galaxy Quest, The Mummy, Pearl Harbor, The Bourne Identity, Minority Report, all of the Harry Potter movies, all three Pirates of the Caribbean films, The Day After Tomorrow, The Bourne Supremacy and the J.J. Abrams-directed Mission: Impossible III. Their current projects include Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and Iron Man for Paramount as well as Speed Racer and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince for Warner Bros. Pictures. John Knoll is one of the leading members of ILM. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s visual effects coordinator Judy Elkins worked at ILM as an animator on films such as Raiders of the Lost Ark and Poltergeist. Other past and present members of ILM who worked on Star Trek include Martin Brenneis, Loren Carpenter, Sean Casey, Ed Catmull, Brian Chin, Bob Diepenbrock, John Duncan, Scott Farrar, John Goodson, Mike Fulmer, Steve Gawley, Bill George, Alex Jaeger, Stewart Lew, Jeff Mann, Mark S. Miller, Steve Sanders, and Larry Tan. In 2005, ILM moved their digital effects departments from Kerner Blvd. in San Rafael, California, to the Presidio in San Francisco. The departments responsible for the physical aspects of ILM's visual effects (models and miniatures, pyrotechnics, etc.) remained in the original San Rafael facility and became their own independent company, Kerner Optical. ILM has a non-exclusive agreement with Kerner Optical which allows the two companies to work together on projects, including 2009's Star Trek. http://digitalcontentproducer.com/pr/kerner_optical_083106/ Star Trek: The Next Generation crew On the pilot episode , the following members of ILM worked on the special effects. * Visual Effects Director of Photography ** Pat Sweeney * Visual Effects Manager ** Patricia Blau * Visual Effects Artists ** David Carson ** John Knoll * Model Shop Supervisor ** Jeff Mann * Modelmakers ** Barbara Affonso ** Sean Casey ** Bill Concannom ** Steve Gawley - Supervising Model Maker ** Bill George ** Gregory Jein - Subcontractor; Lead Modeler ** Ease Owyeung - Lead Modeler ** Wesley Seeds ** Larry Tan ** Howie Weed * Assistant Lighting Camera Operator ** Ray Gilberti * Technician ** Michael Olague The Wrath of Khan crew Those ILM members who specifically worked on Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan are listed below. *Special Visual Effects Supervisors **Ken Ralston **Jim Veilleux *Effects Cameramen **Don Dow **Scott Farrar *Camera Operator **Stewart Barbee *Assistant Camera Operators **Selwyn Eddy III **David Hardberger **Robert Hill **Mike Owens **Michael Santy *Optical Photography Supervisor **Bruce Nicholson *Optical Printer Operators **David Berry **Keneth Smith **Mark Vargo **John Ellis **Donald Clark *Optical Line-up **Thomas Rosseter **Ed Jones **Ralph Gordon *Optical Laboratory Technicians **Tim Geideman **Duncan Myers **Bob Chrisoulis *General Manager **Tom Smith *Production Supervisor **Patricia Rose Duignan *Production Coordinator **Warren Franklin *Matte Painting Artists **Chris Evans **Frank Ordaz *Matte Photography **Neil Krepela *Matte Photography Assistant **Craig Barron *Supervising Modelmaker **Steve Gawley *Modelmakers **William George **Sean Casey **Larry Tan **Jeff Mann **Steve Sanders **Brian Chinn **Bob Diepenbrock **Mike Fulmer *Model Electronics **Marty Brenneis *Animation Supervisor **Samuel Comstock *Animators **Kim Knowlton **Scott Caple **Jim Keefer **Kathryn Lenihan **Judy Elkins **Jay Davis *Additional Animation **Visual Concepts Engineering *Supervising Effects Editor **Arhtur Repola *Effects Editor **Peter Amundson *Computer Database Management **Malcom Blanchard *Computer Graphics **Loren Carpenter **Ed Catmull **Pat Cole **Rob Cook **Tom Duff **Thomas Porter **William Reeves **Alvy Ray Smith *Starfield Effects **Evans & Sutheland, Digstar System *Tactical Displays **Evans & Sutherland, Picture System **Brent Watson **Steve McAllister **Neil Harrington **Jeri Panek *Molecular Computer Graphics **Computer Graphics Laboratory, University of California, San Francisco, Dr. Robert Langridge *Still Photographer **Terry Chostner *Still Lab Technicians **Robert McGrath **Kerry Nordquist *Supervising Stage Technician **T.E. Moehnke *Stage Technicians **Dave Childers **Harold Cole **Dick Dova **Bobby Fink III **Patrick Fitzsimmons **Edward Hirsh **John McLeod **Peter Stolz *Pyrotechnics **Thaine Morris *Equipment Coordinator **Wade Childress *Ultra High Speed Camera **Bruce Hill Productions *Assistant to Tom Smith **Kyle Turner *Travel Arrangements **Kathy Shine The Search for Spock crew Those ILM members who specifically worked on Star Trek III: The Search for Spock are listed below. *Supervisor of Visual Effects **Kenneth Ralston *Visual Effects Art Directors **Nilo Rodis **David Carson *Optical Photography Supervisor **Kenneth F. Smith *Visual Effects Cameraman **Donald Dow **Scott Farrar **Selwyn Eddy III *Assistant Cameramen **Peter Daulton **Robert Hill **Patrick McArdle **Ray Gilberti **Dave Hanks **Toby Heindel *Optical Camera Operators **James Linn **Donald Clark *Optical Line-Up **Ralph Gordon **David Berry *General Manager **Tom Smith *Production Supervisor **Warren Franklin *Production Coordinator **Laurie Vermont *Supervising Modelmaker **Steve Gawley *Additonal Spacecraft Design **William George *Model Makers **William Beck **Sean Casey **Richard Davis **Michael Fulmer **Ira Keeler **Jeff Mann *Creature Supervisor **David Sosalla *Matte Painting Supervisor **Michael Pangrazio *Matte Artist **Chris Evans **Frank Ordaz *Matte Camera Supervisor **Craig Barron *Animation Supervisor **Charles Mullen *Effects Animators **Bruce Walters **Phillip Norwood *Chief Visual Effects Editor **Bill Kimberlin *Visual Effects Editor **Jay Ignaszewski *Miniature Pyrotechnics and Fire Effects **Ted Moehnke *Stage Technicians **ILM Stage Crew *Still Photography Supervisor **Terry Chostner *Equipment Engineering Supervisor **Michael MacKenzie The Voyage Home crew Those ILM members who specifically worked on Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home are listed below. *Visual Effects Supervisor **Ken Ralston *Effects Director of Photography **Don Dow *Visual Effects Art Director **Nilo Rodis *Optical Supervisor **Ralph Gordon *Whale Design & Project Supervisor **Walt Conti *Visual Effects Editor **Mike Gleason *Matte Painting Supervisor **Chris Evans *Model Shop Supervisor **Jeff Mann *Animation Supervisor **Ellen Lichtwardt *General Manager **Warren Franklin *Visual Effects Coordinator **Erik Jensen *Production Manager **Ed Hirsch *Storyboard Artist **John Bell *Cameraman Operators **Selwyn Eddy III **John V. Fante **Peter Daulton **Toby Heindel **Pat Sweeney *Assistant Camerapersons **Ray Gilberti **Jo Carson **Pete Kozachic **Marty Rosenberg *Optical Camera Operators **Don Clark **Dave McCue **Jim Hagedorn *Optical Lineup **Peg Hunter **Bruce Vecchitto *Optical Coordinator **Lori J. Nelson *Lab Technicians **Tim Geideman **Todd Heindel *Whale Mold Supervisor **Sean Casey *Whale Mechanical Designer **Rick Anderson *Whale Operators/Puppeteers **Tony Hudson **Mark Miller *Underwater Whale Photography **Pete Romano *Assistant Effects Editor **Terry Peck *Matte Artists **Frank Ordaz **Caroleen Green **Sean Joyce *Matte Photography **Randy Johnson *Chief Modelmaker **Larry Tan *Modelmakers **Eric Christensen **Paul Kraus *Animation Camera Operators **Bruce Walters **Jay Riddle *Rotoscope Artist **Ellen Ferguson *Visual Consultant **Ralph McQuarrie *Pyrotechnician **Bob Finley, Jr. *Stage Technicians **Brad Jerrell **Dick Dova **Mike Olague *Production Assistant **Ned Gorman *Time Travel **ILM Computer Graphics *Creatures Created by **Richard Snell Designs **Dale Brady **Craig Caton **Allen Feuerstein **Shannon Shea **Brian Wade **Nancy Nimoy The Undiscovered Country crew Those ILM members who specifically worked on Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country are listed below. *Visual Effects Supervisor **Scott Farrar *Visual Effects Editor **Thomas R. Bryant *Visual Effects Producer **Peter Takeuchi *Visual Effects Art Directors **William George **Mark Moore *Optical Photography Supervisor **Bradley Kuehn *Computer Graphics Supervisor **Jay Riddle *Visual Effects Coordinator **Jil-Sheree Bergin *Visual Effects Editor **Michael McGovern *Motion Control Camera Operators **Peter Daulton **Patrick Sweeny *Motion Control Camera Assistants **David Hanks **Katie O'Neill *Plate Camera operator **Patrick Turner *Plate Camera Assistant **Robert Hill *Computer Animation **Scott Anderson **Eric Armstrong **John Berton **Richard Cohen **Wade Howie **Joe Letteri **Jim Mitchell **Joe Pasquale **Alex Sieden *Computer Graphics Production Supervisor **Gail Curry *Optical Camera Operators **Jon Alexander **Donald Clark **Jefferey Doran **Selwyn Eddy III **Keith Johnson **Patrick Repola **Kenneth Smith *Optical Line Up **Peg Hunter **David Karpman **Jennifer Lee **Thomas Rosseter **John D. Whisnant **Debra Wolff *Optical Processing **Michael Ellis **Robert Fernley **Nelson Hall *Optical Scanning Coordinator **Lisa Vaughn *Effects Camera Supervisor **Bruce Walters *Effects Camera Operators **Charlie Clavadetscher **John Graves **Steven Reding **Eric Swenson *Rotoscope Supervisor **Thomas Bertino *Rotoscope Artist **Kathleen Beeler **Rebecca Petrulli-Heskes **Sandy Houston **Terry Molatore **Jack Monogovan **Ellen Mueller **Carolyn Rendu *Animation Supervisor **Wes Ford Takahashi *Animation Effects Animators **Gordon Baker **Christor Green **Peter Crosman *Animation Effects Coordinator **Shari Malyn *Scanning **Joshua Pines **Randall K. Bean **George Gambatta *Assistant Visual Effects Editor **Robin Lee *Negative Cutter/Projectionist **Timothy Greenwood **Preston Richards *Model Shop Supervisor **Lawrence Tan *Model Makers **Jon Foreman **Brian Gernand **Jon Goodson, Jr. **Jack Haye **Richard Miller **Alan Peterson **Susan Ross (Painter for space dock/ Klingon planet model) **Kim Smith **Eben Stromquist **Paul Theren **Wim Van Thilo **Charles Wiley *Stage **Richard Demolski **Robert Finley, Jr. **Ross Lorente **Craig Mohagen **David Morton **Charles Ray *Production Assistants **Carol Lee Griswald **Alia Almeida Agha **Nancy Luckoff **Tina Matthies *Production Accountant **Pam Kaye *Matte Painting Effects **Matte World, Marin County, California *Supervising Matte Photographer **Craig Barron *Matte Artist Supervisor **Michael Pangrazio *Executive of Product Management **Krystyna Dekowicz *Camera Assistant **Paul Oehlke *Motion Control Camera **Joel Hladecek *Camera Operator **Wade Childress *VCE photographic Effects **Peter Kuran *Animation Effects **Al Magliochetti **Kevin Kutchaver *Optical Effects Line Up **Linda Henry **Tim Segulin *Optical Printing **Rick Hannigan **David Tucker *VCE Administration **Jacqueline Zietlow *Additional Digital Compostiting **Pacific Data Images *Optical Supervisor **Les Dittert *Animator **Barb Meier *Production Support **Karen Logan Generations crew Those ILM members who specifically worked on Star Trek Generations are listed below. *Visual Effects Supervisor **John Knoll *Visual Effects Co-Supervisor **Alex Seiden *Visual Effects Producer **Roni McKinley *Visual Effects Art Director **Bill George *Computer Graphics Supervisor **John Schlag *Visual Effects Coordinators **Alia Almeida Agha **Giner Theisen *Computer Graphics Sequence Supervisor **Bart Giovannetti *Computer Graphic Artists **Joel Aron **Barbara Brennan **Donald S. Butler **Rob Coleman **Scott Frankel **Peg Hunter **Henry LaBounta **Stewart W. Lew **Mary McCulloch **Pat Myers **Barbara L. Nellis **Doug Mythe **Ben Snow **Laurence Treweek **Dennis Turner **Habib Zargarpour *Concept Designer **Mark Moore *Visual Effects Editor **Michael McGovern *Visual Effects Camera Operator **Patrick Sweeny *Visual Effects Camera Assistants **Katie O'Neill **Joe Biggins *Visual Effects Chief Lighting Technician **Michael Olague *Model Supervisor **John Goodson *Model Department Supervisor **Jeff Olson *Chief Model Makers **Lorne Peterson **Jon Foreman **Larry Tan **Steve Gawley **Brian Gernand *Model Makers **Mark Anderson **Charlie Bailey **Michael Cummins (Veridian landscape model) **Giovanni Donovan **Nelson Hall **Michael Lynch **Scott McNamara **Richard Miller **Chris Reed **Kim Smith **Tony Sommers **Steve Walton **Howie Weed *Digital Matte Artists **Bill Mather **Yusei Uesugi Miniature Crash Sequence Photography Unit *Director of Photography **Kim Marks *Stage Manager **Edward Hirsh *First Assistant Photographer **Pat McArdle *Key Rigging Technician **David Heron *Effects Riggers **Geoff Heron **Joseph Fulmer *First Company Grip **Dick Dova *Grip **Carl Assmus *Camera Engineer **Duncan Sutherland *Supervising Stage Technician **Pat Fitzsimmons *Optical Supervisor **Bruce Vecchitto *CG Software Developer **Zoran Kacic-Alesic *Scanning Supervisor **Joshua Pines *Scanning Operator **Mike Ellis *Optical Line-Up **Tim Geideman *CG Technical Assistants **Chris Chaplin **Michael Min *Systems Support Specialist **Ken Corvino *CG Production Assistant **John Stillman *Production Assistant **Margaret Lynch *Payroll Supervisor **Sylte *Executive in Charge of Production **Patricia Blau *ILM President **Jim Morris First Contact crew Those ILM members who specifically worked on Star Trek: First Contact are listed below. *Visual Effects Producers **John Knoll **Jeff Olson *Associate Visual Effects Supervisor **George Murphy *Visual Effects Art Director **Alex Jaeger *CG Supervisor/Animator **Habib Zargarpour *CG Sequence Supervisor **Dennis Turner *Digital Effects Artists **Joakin Arnesson **Mike Bauer **Steve Braggs **Kyeng-Im Chung **Marc Cooper **Mitch Deoudes **Jeremey Goldman **Matt Hendershot **Stu Maschwitz **Steve Molin **Pat Myers **Eric Texter **Ken Wesley *Assistant Digital Effects Artist **Doug Smith *Sabre Compositing Artists **Pablo Helman **Chad Taylor *Production Coordinators **Luke O'Byrne **Heather Smith *Art Consultant **Bill George *Digital Matte **Noel Brevick **Tad Leckman **Chris Stillman *Digital Animatic Artist **Jonathan Rothbart *Digital Modelers **Larry Tan **Paul Theren *Digital Compositors **Tim Alexander **Kathleen Beeler **Don Butler **Betsy Cox **Jeff Doran **Scott Frankel **Greg Maloney **Tom Rosseter *Digital Rotoscope and Paint **Cathy Burrow **Kate Elsen **Deb Fought **Susan Kelly Andrews **Heidi Zabit *Digital Matchmovers **Selwyn Eddy III **Dave Hanks **Jodie Maier **Patrice D. Saenz *Visual Effect Editors **Mike McGovern **Mike Gleason *Assistant Visual Effects Editors **Anastasia Emmons **Ladd MacPhartland *Projectionist **Tim Greenwood *Optical Supervisor **Kenneth Smith *Negative Supervisor **Doug Jones *Film Scanning/Recording Supervisor **Joshua Pines *Senior Scanning Operator **George Gambetta *Scanning Operators **Todd Mitchell **Earl Beyer *Optical Scanning Department Coordinator **Amanda Micheli *Optical Scanning Department PA **Jodi Birdsong *Negative Line-up **Andrea Biklian **Timothy Geidman *Dirt Removal **Nancy Jencks *Gaffer **Michael Olague (uncredited) Motion Control and Pyrotechnics Unit *Visual Effects Director of Photography: **Marty Rosenberg *Additional Visual Effects Photography ** Patrick Sweeney *Visual Effects Camera Assistant ** Robert Hill *Camera Assistant ** John Gadzik *Model Support ** Keith London *Key Grip/Lighting Technician ** Brad Jerrell *Key Pyrotechnician ** Geoff Heron *Key Grip ** Bill Barr *Electric Gaffer ** Tim Morgan *Best Boy Grip ** Chuck Biagio *Electricians ** Berny Demolski ** David Murphy *Effects Technicians ** Adam Bennes ** Dan Nelson *Plate Coordinator ** David Dranitzke *Model Project Supervisor ** John Goodson *Chief Modelmakers ** Barbara Affonso ** Jon Foreman ** Kim Smith *Mechanical Engineer ** Bryan Dewe *Modelmakers ** Rick Anderson ** Jeff Brewer ** Giovanni Donovan ** John Duncan ** Ira Keeler ** Ed Miarecki *CG Resource Manager ** Nancy Luckoff *CG Production Manager ** Suzie Vissotzky Tooley *CG Resource Assistant ** Amanda Montgomery *Digital Technical Assistants ** Heidi Schmidt ** Anthony Pitone *CG Software ** Rodney Bogart ** Jeffery Yost *CG Technical Assistants ** Dugan Beach ** Dan Shumaker ** Christa Starr ** Lam Van To *Electronic Editor ** Angela Leaper *Still Photo ** David Owen *Production Assistant ** Heather McCurdy *ILM Senior Staff ** Patricia Blau Price ** Gail Currey ** Jeff Mann ** Jim Morris :According to the Internet Movie Database, Aaron Haye was a modelmaker for ILM on ''First Contact. This has not been verified, however; if he was involved in the production, he was not credited.'' Star Trek (2009) crew *Visual Effects Supervisor **Roger Guyett *Visual Effects Editor: **Greg Hyman *Visual Effects Assistant Editor: **Elana Livneh Lessem *Visual Effects Supervisor: **Russell Earl *Animation Supervisor: **Paul Kavanagh *Visual Effects Producers: **Jeff Olson **Jill Brooks *Associate Visual Effects Supervisor: **Eddie Pasquarello *Digital Production Supervisor: **Michael Dicomo *CG Supervisors: **Joakim Arnesson **Thomas Fejes **Hilmar Koch **Nigel Sumner *Visual Effects Art Director: **Alex Jaeger *Digital Matte Supervisor: **Chris Stoski *Digital Model Supervisors: **Bruce Holcomb **Giovanni Nakpil *Viewpaint Supervisor: **Ron Woodall *Creature Supervisors: **James Tooley **Karin Cooper *Layout Supervisor: **Terry Chostner *Roto and Paint Supervisor: **Beth D'Amato *Sequence Supervisors: **Richard Bluff **Matt Brumit **Grady Cofer **Brian Connor **Jay Cooper **Raul Essig **Leandro Estebecorena **Conny Fauser **Gerald Gutschmidt **Jeff Grebe **Jen Howard **Polly Ing **Cyrus Jam **Katrin Klaiber **Francois Lambert **Tory Mercer **Mark Nettleton **Daniel Pearson **Jason Rosson **Greg Salter **Damian Steel **Chad Taylor **Todd Vaziri **John Walker **David Weitzberg *Animation Sequence Leads: **Steve Aplin **Colin Benoit **Derrick Carlin *Senior Production Manager: **Jessica Teach *Production Manager: **Lisa Todd *Visual Effects Editor: **Martin Allan Kloner *Additional Visual Effects Art Direction: **Yanick Dusseault *Concept Artists: **Warren Fu **Jerome Moo **David Yee *Digital Artists: **Dan Akers **Jon Alexander **Okan Ataman **Trang Bach **Al Bailey **Katharine Baird **Christopher Balog **Daniel Bayona **Chris Bayz **Kevin Bell **Jill Berger **Jason Billington **Matthew Blackwell **Jeremy Bloch **Aron Bonar **Daniel Bornstein **Amanda Braggs **Steve Braggs **James Brown **Kela Cabrales **Michaela Calanchini-Carter **Owen Calouro **Marshall Candland **Tami Carter **Mark Casey **Lanny Cermak **Kien Geay Chan **Kai Chang **Cheah Chin Chi **Peter Chesloff **Paul Churchill **Michael Conte **Michael Cordova **Christopher Crowell **Peter Demarest **Eran Dinour **Kalene Dunsmoor **Selwyn Eddy III **Katharine Evans **Dan Feinstein **Simon Fillat **Shine Fitzner **Jason Fleming **Tim Fortenberry **Christian Foucher **David Fuhrer **Robb Gardner **Grantland Gears **Tau Gerber **Angela Giannoni **Timothy Gibbons **Bill Gilman **David Gottlieb **Bryant Griffin **David Gutman **Christian Haley **Tyler Ham **Craig Hammack **Giles Hancock **David Hanks **Jeff Hatchel **Wendy Hendrickson **Neil Herzinger **Shawn Hillier **David Hirschfield **David Hisanaga **Sherry Hitch **Zain Homer **Ryan Hopkins **Christopher Horvath **David Howe **Jiri Jacknowitz **Danny Janevski **Patrick Jarvis **Jeff A. Johnson **Stephen Kennedy **Michael Kennen **Drew Klausner **Susan Klausner **Justin Kosnikowski **Matt Krentz **Marshall Krasser **Kimberly Lashbrook **Asier Hernaez Lavina **John Legrande **Melissa Lin **Noll Linsangan **Michael Logan **Jennifer Mackenzie **Dev Mannemela **Patrik Marek **David Marsh **Tia Marshall **Marcel Martinez **Didier Mathieu **Kevin May **Regan McGee **Vicky McCann **Scott Mease **Joseph Metten **Christopher James Miller **Jack Mongovan **Carlos Monzon **Katie Morris **Michelle Motta **Betsy Mueller **Timothy Mueller **Melissa Mullin **Brett Northcutt **Ben O'Brien **Saro Orfali **Akira Orikasa **Kevin Page **Scott Palleiko **Frank Losasso Petterson **Phil Pham **Zoltan Pogonyi **Jason Porter **Pedro Pozo **Scott Prior **Ricardo Ramos **Satish Ratakonda **Michael Rich **Anthony Rispoli **Shane Roberts **Matthew Robinson **Elsa Rodriguez **Barry Safley **Jeff Saltzman **Sean Schur **Frederick Schmidt **Eric Schweickert **Misty Segura **Paul Sharpe **Amy Shepard **John Sigurdson **Ken Sjogren **Ryan Smith **Sam Stewart **Russ Sueyoshi **David Sullivan **Andre Surya **Jeff Sutherland **Masahiko Tani **Stephanie Taubert **Alan Travis **Alex Tropiec **Yusei Uesugi **Lee Uren **Bruce Vecchitto **David Washburn **Talmage Watson **Ronnie Williams, Jr., **Dan Wheaton **John Whisnant **Jeff Wozniak **Mark Youngren **Dean Yürke **Rita Zimmerman *Animators: **Michael Bomgat **C. Michael Easton **Jean-Denis Haas **Geoff Hemphill **Makoto Koyama **Chris Mitchell **Erik Morgansen **Marla Newall **Rick O'Connor **Steve Rawlins **Greg Towner **Delio Tramontozzi **Chi Chung Tse **Tim Waddy **Andy Wong *Digital Models and Simulation: **Ken Bailey **Leigh Barbier **Tim Brakensiek **Bradford De Caussin **Brian Clark **Rene Garcia **Maurizio Giglioli **Bridget Goodman **John Goodson **Greg Jonkajtys **Greg Killmaster **Robert Kosai **Jean-Claude Langer **Scott May **James Orara **Brian Paik **Steve Sauers **Renita Taylor **Howie Weed *Associate Production Managers: **Katherine Farrar **Chrysta Burton **Dale Taylor *Production Coordinators: **Stacy Bissell **Joseph Bell **Hui Ling Chang **Melanie Cussac **Cheng Peishan *Production Support: **Matt Baume **Terran Benveniste **Cathleen Carden **Marilyn Chan **Benjamin Chua **Jennifer Coronado **Rachel Galbraith **George Gambetta **John Giang **Larry Hoki **Christine Loo **Alejandro Melendez **David Owen **Erik Pampel **Nikita Patel **Andrew Russell **Michael Sanders **Marci Velando *Technical Support: **Sean Bittinger **Peter Bogatsky **Leah Brooks **Chantell Brown **Brian Cantwell **Jayesh Dalal **Jason Griger **Maura Hogan **Mark Kayfez **Charlie Ledogar **Brian McGraw **Kaz Mori **Elona Musha **Selma Sabera **Toh Zijing *Research & Development: **Tommy Burnette **Andre Mazzone **Dan Piponi **Jeff Smith **Jennifer Suter **Vivek Verma *ILM Executive Producer: **Gretchen Libby *ILM Senior Staff: **Chrissie England **Lynwen Brennan **Miles Perkins **Janet Lewin **Vicki Dobbs Beck **Curt Miyashiro Uncredited crew *Robert Hoffmeister – Visual Effects Artist Unconfirmed crew *'Kai Cheng' - Digital Artist *'Ling Chen'http://www.lingchenart.net/ - Digital Compositor *'Sam Lee' - Digital Artist *'John M. Levin' - Layout Artist *'Ryan Martin' - Technical Assistant *'Benjamin Mattress' - Digital Artist *'Spencer Reynolds' - Clonecam Operator *'Craig Rowe' - Digital Compositor *'James Soukup' - On-Set Matchmover *'Teh-wei Yeh' - Digital Artist References pertaining specifically to Star Trek *Brad Munson, The Last Voyage of the Starship "Enterprise", Cinefex, Issue 18, August 1984, pp.42-68 *Jody Duncan Shay, Humpback to Future, Cinefex, Issue 29, February 1987, pp.4-31 *Glenn Campbell & Donna Trotter, Special Effects The Next Generation, Cinefex, Issue 37, February 1989, pp.4-21 *Kevin H. Martin, Letting Slip the Dogs of Wars, Cinefex, Issue 49, February 1992, pp.38-60 *Kevin H. Martin, Kirk Out, Cinefex, Issue 61, March 1995, pp.62-77 *Kevin H. Martin, Phoenix Rising, Cinefex, Issue 69, March 1997, pp.98-119 External links * ILM Official Website * ILM Filmography * * cs:Industrial Light & Magic de:Industrial Light & Magic nl:Industrial Light and Magic Category:Matte painting companies Category:Model and miniature effects companies Category:Digital visual effects companies